I try to look back (but not too far just enough to change)
by Asuka Tanku
Summary: Post-canon. Il essaie de se convaincre que ce n'est qu'une passade, que bien sûr il pourra aller de l'avant et l'oublier. Et puis il rentre dans son appartement et - et tout lui revient. De la rencontre à l'ultime trahison, l'histoire d'une romance douce-amère qui aurait pu être qualifiée de conte de fée si seulement - si seulement. "I hate everything about you why do I love you?"


Hey ! Joyeuse St-Valentin ! Pour cette occasion voici... Du hurt/comfort. Yay. (ce couple aura ma mort) Et au passage, si vous lisez OoM, le 12ème chapitre avance ^^

**Dislaimer : **Rien n'est à moi. La chanson mentionnée à un moment fait partie du jeu Silent Hill 4 (je crois que c'le 4) et s'appelle Room of Angel by Akira Yamaoka

**Warnings : Abus de médicaments** ;** consommation d'alcool** ; **angst** ; un peu de **fluff** je suppose ? ; c'est **doux-amer** globalement ; **Post-canon** ; **SPOILERS** donc ; c'est censé se passer dans **l'univers d'Orchard of Mines** mais comme c'est une** préquelle**, y a pas de spoilers ou quoi que ce soit ; Relation **het'** ; **Canon character death** ; **Dépression** ; je pense que c'est tout.

**Titre : **C'est une partie d'un vers de la chanson Distant Lights du groupe Loney Dear. Je la conseille vivement ! Elle veut dire "J'essaie de regarder en arrière (mais pas trop loin, juste assez pour changer)"

**Playlist : **Under the water by The Pretty Reckless ; Distant Lights et Airports Surroundings by Loney Dear ; Roulette, Lonely Day et Soldier Side by System of a down ; Tears don't fall by Bullet for my Valentine ; Here without you by 3 Doors Down ; Roadside by Rise Against ; Dance with the Devil by Breaking Benjamin (il y en a d'autres mais ce sont les principales xD)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><em>I try to look back (but not too far, just enough to change)<em>

Il essaie d'oublier. Il essaie, vraiment. Les longs cheveux noirs et la bouche rouge, rouge, rouge (_sang, pierre philosophale, feu, le feu de la passion leur passion et l'amour et la trahison_). La pluie tombe et efface ses larmes qui coulent, coulent, comme le sang et les cendres s'envolent au loin, portés par un vent glacial qui gèle son cœur. Il a envie de vomir, il y a un trou dans son cœur. _Reviens, reviens, s'il te plaît._

Il tente de ne pas y penser, encore. Se secoue un peu et l'eau goutte de ses cheveux, coule sur son visage. Il sent le sel. C'est comme si l'océan tout entier s'abattait sur lui, il se noie, encore et encore. Il n'est qu'un naufragé et elle était sa bouée – son île, son oasis, son soleil et l'eau douce qui adoucissait l'amertume de la mer. Il est secoué d'un sanglot, un seul et le monde entier s'écroule autour de lui, pendant que les gens chantent et dansent car après tout _ils ont gagné, Amestris est sauvé, tout est fini_.

Dans son cœur qui loupe un battement sur deux, dans ses yeux qu'il a du mal à fermer, dans le cri bloqué au fond de sa gorge, ce n'est pas la victoire mais la défaite qui sonne comme un clairon. Il pleut des cordes, et il a presque envie d'en saisir une pour aller se pendre – _nous avons gagné mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir tout perdu_.

C'est lui qui a activé le briquet. Clic, clac. La flamme a jailli, brûlante et terrifiante et les hurlements de Solaris _Lust Lust Lust Lust_ résonnent encore dans ses oreilles, comme le glas qui sonne – _ton heure a sonné __**Lust**_. Elle est morte le sourire aux lèvres, il pense. Enfin, il croit, il ne l'a pas vu, il se vidait de son sang pendant que Roy l'achevait plus loin.

Il pense à Edward, le petit Edward, parti faire le tour du monde avec son frère. Et la petite mécano aussi, rentrée chez elle pour les attendre. C'est beau l'amour quand ça fleurit, il songe, et avec le sourire amer des malheureux, il rit, _et puis après, ça fane et il ne reste que des cendres à balayer._

« T'es contente hein, de là où t'es. Enfer ou paradis, je sais pas trop – qui dominait, Lust ou Solaris au final ? La péché ou la vertu ? » Il s'effondre et frappe le sol trempé de ses poings. Frissonne parce que _putain_ mais il fait froid. « Va te faire foutre Solaris. Va te faire foutre. »

Peut-être que Riza ou Roy vient lui donner un parapluie ou peut-être que le soleil se montre enfin, mais il ne pleut plus soudain et il reste seul à sangloter sans la couverture rassurante des millions de gouttes d'eau qui tombent, tombent dans ses cheveux et sur ses vêtements. Il ne sait plus trop où il est – la place centrale ? Le QG ? Ah non, devant l'hôpital qui vient de le laisser partir, lui assurant que _tout irait bien, c'est un miracle, vous pouvez remarcher Mr Havoc ! _– mais il réussit tant bien que mal à se traîner jusqu'à chez lui – chez eux non, non, non .

La clé glisse de ses doigts et tombe par terre, cliquetis, cliquetis. Quand il entre il éternue. Ça sent le renfermé, comme si personne n'était entré depuis des mois. C'est le cas se rappelle-t-il, parce que malgré l'offre de Roy de lui payer une femme de ménage, il a refusé. Non, c'est son sanctuaire. Le dernier endroit à lui et à Solaris. Dans le couloir de l'entrée, il se maintient debout grâce au mur, avance lentement dans le salon pour finalement s'effondrer sur le canapé. Les coussins puent son parfum alors il les jette par terre, sur le tapis qu'elle trouvait joli, qu'il lui a offert pour leur emménagement.

Il se penche sur le côté et vomit son repas.

* * *

><p><em>Est-ce que la place est prise ? <em>Elle demande avec un léger sourire, montre son décolleté – elle sait qu'elle a de l'effet sur les hommes et plutôt que de le cacher et d'en avoir honte, elle en profite. Ce n'est pas son genre de femme mais il accepte malgré tout et elle s'installe sans un bruit sur le tabouret du bar, fait signe au barman et commande une bière. L'homme hausse les sourcils et avec un sourire dragueur lui demande si elle veut pas quelque chose de plus « féminin » et elle sourit – mais ce sourire **putain** – en répondant qu'elle a demandé quelque chose et qu'elle ne paiera que pour cette boisson.

Le barman renifle avec dédain.

Elle ne parle pas au début, se contente d'attendre sa commande silencieusement. Elle n'a pas de sac, juste une longue robe noire et de longs gants de la même couleur. Vraiment pas son type, pense-t-il mais il n'est plus très sûr, parce qu'elle est élégante et sûre d'elle. Il se penche légèrement, mmh ce qu'elle sent bon. Il lui demande quel parfum elle porte et quand elle lui jette un étrange regard, il se justifie – pour l'anniversaire de ma petite amie.

Elle sort un petit flacon, lui dit que ça s'appelle **Sin** et que ce n'est plus commercialisé. Il hoche la tête en reniflant la fiole. Ce n'est pas tout à fait la même odeur décide-t-il. Il manque quelque chose. Quand il lui rend, leur mains se frôlent et c'est bizarre, parce qu'il aurait juré que la texture des gants ressemblait à celle de la chair. Elle rit en rejetant la tête en arrière, les longs cheveux volent et s'éparpillent dans son cou. Ça lui fait comme une crinière d'ébène. C'est vraiment étrange pense-t-il en sirotant parce qu'il n'aime pas les couleurs aussi sombres. Il préfère le bleu du ciel ou le rose des fleurs. Il aime les cheveux blonds comme le soleil et les yeux verts comme du gazon. Elle a des yeux malicieux, illuminés d'une couleur qu'il n'arrive pas à distinguer dans l'obscurité du bar.

Elle est enfin servie – _votre commande mademoiselle_ – et elle porte le verre à ses lèvres, boit trois longues gorgées et le repose en ne laissant même pas une trace de rouge à lèvres – mais c'est quoi cette nana ?

Il demande si elle est seule et elle répond par une autre question – _et vous ? _Il rit nerveusement, se gratte la nuque. Il aurait dû s'installer à la terrasse, pour pouvoir fumer une clope ou deux. _J'attends ma petite amie en fait_. Il montre le bouquet de fleurs à moitié fanées. Elle sourit, mais ne prend pas l'air d'apitoiement qu'il attendait – il allait se faire larguer de toute façon. Il aurait juste préféré qu'elle lui pose pas un lapin mais à force, il finit par avoir l'habitude.

Elle laisse un billet sur la table et lui murmure quelque chose comme _à bientôt_, puis se lève, attrape son manteau – un long manteau fait en fourrure ou quelque chose comme ça – et commence à se diriger vers la sortie. Il ne sait pas trop pourquoi, mais il se lève aussi, laisse trop de monnaie au barman pour payer son verre et court après elle, ses fleurs plein les bras.

Ce n'est pas mon genre pourtant, grince-t-il entre les dents, elle a un air trop élégant, trop aristocratique, trop fort, il aime les filles qu'il peut protéger, là elle va le casser en deux à la prochaine étreinte, d'ailleurs est-ce qu'elle n'est pas plus grande que lui, il n'a pas bien vu, mais malgré tout, il la rattrape et choppe son bras.

_Je peux vous inviter à boire un café ?_ Il est à bout de souffle et pas du tout classe. Il pense à Roy Mustang, que son ex adule depuis qu'elle l'a rencontré. Lui est classe – lui a la côte. Il ne plaisante pas quand il dit que son chef lui vole ses petites amies – c'est juste que, qu'elles tombent sous le charme et s'en vont c'est tout.

Elle rit, d'un petit rire tout doux et il a l'impression d'avoir avalé un verre de lait chaud. Il rit aussi, parce qu'après tout, mieux vaut en rire qu'en pleurer et hey, au moins il a le mérite d'être celui qui a déclenché cette hilarité. Elle tend la main, avec un grand sourire aux lèvres et caresse sa joue. Il frissonne parce que vraiment, ils sont bizarres ces gants, froids et lisses, comme une peau restée trop longtemps dans le froid.

_Pourquoi pas_, répond-elle et, de manière très stupide, il sent son cœur rater un battement.

Il lui tend les fleurs fanées, qu'elle accepte sans un mot, juste un baiser léger envoyé dans sa direction. Ça lui va bien, des pétales qui s'envolent au gré du vent en même temps que ses cheveux. Elle se penche et inspire profondément, et il songe qu'elle a l'air d'une ange déchue, tout en noir, entourée de ses jolies fleurs roses et rouges.

* * *

><p>Quand il se réveille, il est midi passé. Il n'a pas entendu son réveil, ou ne l'a pas mis il ne sait plus. De toute façon, il doute qu'il y ait du boulot aujourd'hui. Il y a plus de chance que tout soit fermé et que les gens fassent la fête un peu partout.<p>

Ses lèvres s'étirent malgré lui, forment un sourire amer – _ha ! Peut-être qu'ils en feront un jour férié ? Une fête nationale même._

Il y a un goût rance dans sa gorge et sa bouche est trop sèche. Il faut qu'il boive, mais il n'a aucune force dans son corps – allez, lève-toi, tu peux le faire, tu peux y arriver. La vie est pas finie, hein, comment ils disent déjà ? Une de perdue, dix de retrouvée ?

Oui.

Oui mais.

Ce n'est pas une dizaine qu'il veut, ou même quelqu'un d'autre, c'est elle, elle-seule. Il se lève, enjambe la flaque séchée et puante de son vomi de la nuit dernière et va vers la cuisine. Il fait sombre. Les rideaux sont fermés – ils sont de la même couleur que _ses_ yeux – et il ne reconnaît presque plus son propre appartement. Il y fait sombre, ça semble poussiéreux – ils se disputaient toujours pour savoir qui allait faire le ménage – et vide, tellement vide. Il frissonne. Ce n'est pas à cause du temps (_des heures?_) qu'il a passé sous la pluie la veille, mais plutôt parce qu'il fait froid. Ah oui, elle lui a dit, dit quoi déjà ? _N'oublie pas de mettre le chauffage. Les températures vont baisser et tu vas attraper la mort._

Ha, attraper la mort, quelle drôle d'expression venant d'une telle, d'une créature de passion et d'agonie.

Le chauffe-eau est dans le placard, à l'autre bout de leur – son, son, son, _son_ – appartement. Il est tellement fatigué, il veut juste se rouler en boule sur le sol et mourir. Il y a un trou dans son cœur, et ça laisse entrer le froid. Il frissonne encore, peut-être qu'il a de la fièvre finalement. Il met de l'eau à bouillir et prend une grande inspiration au-dessus de l'évier. Se rince la bouche avec résignation – le deuil se fait, suppose-t-il. Il peut gérer ça, faire avec, survivre.

L'eau bout. Il saisit quelques feuilles de tisane au hasard. Serre son poing, parce que c'est Solaris qui insistait pour qu'ils en boivent chacun une tasse le soir, quand il faisait froid et que _putain_ ça fait mal. Trahison, trahison. Il pense encore à la voix douce qui murmurait dans son oreille de ne pas s'inquiéter, le jour où il a appris que son père était malade. Il essaie de l'imaginer malgré lui – _ça va aller Jean, ça va aller. Je suis là. Tout va s'arranger, shh._- mais une douleur perce sa poitrine et il halète.

Le trou vient sans doute du moment où elle l'a transpercée, avec un sourire trop grand. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas à Solaris de sourire comme ça, il avait pensé à ce moment-là. Solaris, c'était les petits sourire où on voyait à peine ses dents, gentils et doux comme le parfum d'une rose – les roses qu'il lui apportait depuis – depuis quand exactement ?

Il avale trop vite la tisane et se brûle la langue, tousse un peu et avec la salive tombe quelques larmes. Il a froid et se penche jusqu'à poser son front contre la tasse brûlante. C'est chaud, un contraste bizarre avec le souvenir qu'il a de la peau de Solaris.

* * *

><p>Leur premier rendez-vous est cliché comme les romans que sa mère lui lisait le soir. Il se rappelle vaguement des histoires de princes prisonniers et de princesses guerrières – ou était-ce l'inverse ? Ou peut-être que c'était juste des histoires de dragons. Il n'est sûr de rien et il attend avec impatience. Ils se retrouvent dans un café, parlent un peu de tout et de rien. D'eux surtout. Elle s'appelle Solaris Rosenthal, elle aime les danses en duo, lire et arranger des bouquets. Elle n'a pas de travail fixe, mais voyage beaucoup et vend les fleurs des différentes régions qu'elle visite. Elles espère un jour publier un herbier sur la végétation du monde. <em>J'adore voyager. Découvrir le monde, ou à défaut le pays. Il y a tant de paysages, de flore et de gens différents à découvrir<em>.

Il acquiesce et confesse qu'il n'avait jamais quitté sa campagne avant de devenir militaire à East City, puis d'être transféré à Central. Elle rit et pose un coude sur la table, et son menton dans sa paume, laisse juste dépasser un peu de son joli sourire. Il pourrait l'embrasser songe-t-il, il en a envie, mais pas au premier rendez-vous, il n'a pas été élevé comme ça, lui, c'est un gentleman.

Solaris élargit son sourire, comme si elle devinait à quoi il pensait. Elle a les lèvres rouges et il ne sait pas si c'est le maquillage ou naturel mais il a presque l'impression qu'elles brillent. _Tu peux m'embrasser tu sais._ Elle parle et il sursaute, se rend compte qu'il se penchait vers elle et recule, le visage brûlant. Elle rit, il s'excuse. Elle porte toujours ses gants réalise-t-il avec une légère surprise. Il fait chaud pourtant, mais elle ne semble pas dérangée, se contente de croiser les mains contre son menton. Ils discutent encore un peu, de la vie, de politique et de musique.

Ils finissent leur café – un serré pour elle, un latte pour lui – et se lèvent en même temps. Il lui demande, presque timidement – _ressaisis-toi Jean_ – s'il pourra la revoir et elle rit encore. C'est bon signe suppose-t-il parce qu'elle accepte, _avec plaisir, Jean_, et ils décident de se retrouver pour la fête nationale des prochains jours.

Il hésite à en parler à Breda ou Falman, mais il sait que s'il le fait, ses amis et collègues demanderont à la voir – _tu nous fais pas marcher hein, c'est pas juste pour nous faire croire que t'es pas célibataire, hm ?_ -et – et il n'est pas prêt. Pas encore. Il vient d'emménager, il vient de la rencontrer. Il ne faut pas s'emballer après tout, pas avec tout ce qui se passe en ce moment (_il repense à Show Tucker et sa fille, cette affreuse histoire et la pâleur d'Edward quand il avait repris ses esprits_).

Son cœur bat la chamade quand il se couche après ce premier rendez-vous, et il tremble presque. Il n'ose pas trop espérer mais – mais. Elle semble tellement belle, tellement gentille, tellement _parfaite_ pour lui. _Ce n'est pas mon genre pourtant_. Il rit en y repensant et se dit que, peut-être, dans toute cette pagaille, il a finalement un peu de chance.

* * *

><p>Quand il finit sa tasse, il la place dans l'évier avec soin puis la fixe sans bouger. C'est un cadeau, le cadeau de leur six mois. Il y a un petit loup qui hurle et de jolies couleurs. Il la reprend dans ses mains – il devrait la jeter. Elle ne lui rappellerait que de mauvais souvenirs, il devrait la jeter contre le mur et ramasser les débris pour les lâcher dans la poubelle et oublier.<p>

Il se souvient que pour sa première rupture, il avait, dans un accès de rage amère, brûlé toutes les affaires que son ex avait laissé chez lui, sauf une petite peluche avec qui il lui arrivait encore de dormir quand il était malheureux. La tasse pourrait être pareille, le petit souvenir qu'il gardait pour éviter de refaire les mêmes erreurs.

Il ne pense pas au fait que la peluche n'était pas un cadeau, que c'était juste parce qu'il aimait bien la texture et qu'à force il avait oublié, qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi sérieux avec cette fille dont il avait même oublié le nom qu'avec Solaris.

Il repose juste le mug dans l'évier, regarde le loup qui hurle – _il hurle parce qu'il est seul, _disait Solaris, _et parfois quand je te vois, j'ai l'impression que tu l'es un peu aussi._ Souvent. Il avale les anti-douleurs que le médecin a prescrit. Pas plus de deux par jours, a-t-il précisé. Il en prend trois parce qu'il a aussi mal à la tête.

La chambre est plongée dans le noir mais il n'allume rien, se contente d'avancer à l'aveuglette. Il évite l'armoire, se cogne contre la table de chevet. Il a sommeil. Il n'enlève même pas sa veste et se couche, enroulé dans le duvet qui sent comme le parfum préféré de Solaris – _Péché, hein cette ironie, j'aurais dû me douter de quelque chose, j'aurais dû, j'aurais vraiment dû – _et recroquevillé sur le côté où elle dormait avant. L'oreiller est dur et plat. Il se souvient qu'il la taquinait souvent parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas dormir s'il était trop moelleux et qu'il trouvait ça original. Elle rosissait alors, de manière tellement adorable, jusque sur le bout de ses oreilles.

Il en embrassait une et elle riait. Lui aussi.

Il jette le coussin à travers la pièce, et enfonce son visage dans le drap pour hurler. Son voisin cogne contre le mur.

* * *

><p>C'est la fête et les gens dansent sur la place au son d'un quelconque groupe de musique folklorique. Il y a des barbes à papa, des enfants qui crient, des couples qui s'embrassent et un feu d'artifice en préparation. Les gens rient et chantent et dansent et tout le monde est heureux. Ils fêtent la fin d'un conflit, la fin d'un massacre et le début d'une oppression tellement évidente qu'il est toujours surpris d'entendre les gens dire <em>Ishval l'a bien mérité<em>. Ça fait quoi, quatre, cinq ans que le conflit est fini ?

C'est d'une telle hypocrisie qu'il voudrait presque en vomir mais il porte son seul costume et de toute façon, il est là pour faire la fête aussi, alors ce serait bien bête de sa part. Il se demande s'il aurait dû s'habiller plus décontracté, puis aperçoit la superbe robe de Solaris, tout en échancrure et en décolleté, longue et serrée. Les hommes la regardent passer et il se sent fier, très stupidement, d'être celui qu'elle a choisi. _Tu es radieuse_, dit-il et il est sincère. Elle répond par l'un de ses petits sourire, lui prend le bras et répond que lui aussi.

Ils commencent d'abord par boire un verre à l'un des stands, mangent chacun une pomme d'amour – il tente de ne pas trop rougir en les demandant au vendeur. Ils rient et la main de Solaris se glisse dans la sienne discrètement. Il n'y prête presque pas attention, ça paraît si naturel, mais il a malgré tout des frissons d'excitation et le cœur qui bat la chamade.

Ils ne croisent aucune connaissance, se contentent de siroter tranquillement leur jus de pomme en observant les enfants qui jouent à la pêche à la ligne et les parents qui tentent leur chance à la loterie. Puis Solaris propose de danser et même s'il n'y connaît pas grand-chose et risque surtout de lui marcher sur les pieds, il accepte parce qu'il y a cette lueur dans les yeux – ils sont violets, décide-t-il, presque la couleur d'une améthyste – et qu'il ne se sent pas le cœur de refuser. Il la prévient toutefois et encore une fois elle laisse échapper son rire clair. _Tu verras, ça s'apprend vite. Suis tes instincts et ne regarde pas tes pieds._

Elle ment bien sûr, la danse ne s'apprend pas en un clin d'œil. Il se fait des croches-pieds tout seul et ils gênent les autres danseurs mais au moins ils s'amusent et c'est vrai que c'est bien la danse, même s'il ne sait pas du tout s'y prendre. _Désolé pour tes chaussures._Il lui fait un baise-main pour se faire pardonner et n'est même plus étonne de sentir le tissu du gant frôler ses lèvres. Peu importe après tout.

La musique d'un tango commence et un cercle se forme autour d'un couple qui danse comme si leur vie était en jeu. C'est beau et érotique et Solaris murmure doucement qu'elle aimerait bien danser comme ça avec lui. Il la traite de succube en rigolant, dit qu'elle n'est qu'une sirène qui veut l'attirer dans les profondeurs avec des jolies paroles._ Zut, tu m'as démasquée._ Son cœur palpite, il se penche vers elle et ça a beau être affreusement cliché, mais il pourrait jurer que les feux d'artifices ont attendu que leurs lèvres se touchent pour exploser.

* * *

><p>Le voisin et sa femme couchent ensemble et le font savoir bruyamment. C'est une habitude, ils faisaient un peu la compétition, savoir qui crierait le plus fort pendant l'acte. Solaris était très forte à ce jeu-là va savoir pourquoi et ils finissaient souvent par rire, bouche contre bouche, de manière un peu bête mais bien à eux.<p>

Il frappe contre le mur mais le bruit ne diminue pas et il grogne. Il a une migraine et n'a dormi que deux heures, tiraillé entre une somnolence douloureuse et des cauchemars. Parfois il rêvait de la guerre d'Ishval et Solaris le réveillait, le berçait contre son sein en chantonnant une berceuse _Here's a lullaby to close your eyes, it was always you that I despised, I don't feel enough for you to cry, here's a lullaby to close your eyes._

Quand il y pense, elle lui semait des messages depuis le début. Ne t'attache pas. Je te détruirai, je te ferai souffrir. Arrête-toi-là Havoc ou tu vas mourir. Il se demande pourquoi il n'a pas écouté plus tôt, réalisé ce que les paroles voulaient dire – _c'est toi que j'ai toujours méprisé_ – puis secoue la tête, parce que ce n'est qu'une chanson après tout, il ne pouvait pas savoir, n'est-ce pas ? (_Je ne ressens pas assez pour toi pour pleurer_)

Quelle cruauté Solaris. Lust.

C'est le milieu de la nuit mais il se lève malgré tout, sort une valise qu'il remplit de ses affaires. Il vendra l'appartement tel quel, avec les meubles. Les affaires de Solaris iront en brocante ou à la déchetterie, peu importe. Il ira aux dortoirs de l'armée et oubliera ce moment de sa vie, ce passage à vide. Effacera son erreur.

Ses yeux sont secs quand il referme son sac.

* * *

><p>Ils emménagent ensemble après quatre mois de relation. C'est rapide, même pour Jean mais il veut en profiter tant qu'il en a l'occasion et rentrer chaque soir pour retrouver le doux sourire de Solaris – quand elle est présente bien sûr – c'est une motivation suffisante. Il fait le double des clés de son appartement et soudain il y a des coussins, des rideaux, de l'encens, une tasse en plus le matin dans son évier et un nouveau lit double qui sent bon comme Solaris.<p>

Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il tente ce genre de relation sérieuse, mais c'est la première fois que ça marche. Bien sûr, il y a des hauts et des bas. Ils s'engueulent pour savoir qui va étendre le linge, à qui c'est le tour de la vaisselle et parfois pour des sujets plus sérieux – _T'es jamais là Solaris, toujours en voyage_ – _Je suis occupée, c'est pas parce qu'on vit ensemble que je vais laisser tomber ma vie –_ _c'est pas ce que je te demande, j'aimerais juste qu'on se voit plus – alors viens avec moi – je peux pas, pas en ce moment_.

Elle fait un petit sourire triste, comme pour dire_ je sais_, puis s'avance pour le prendre dans ses bras et l'embrasser. Ce soir-là, quand ils se couchent, ils se serrent tellement fort que Jean en a le souffle coupé. Il a l'impression qu'ils essaient de se mélanger l'un avec l'autre, de devenir un seul être pour ne plus jamais être seuls et embrasse les cheveux noirs qui caressent son visage.

L'anniversaire de Solaris est treize jours plus tard : il lui offre un album photos à remplir – _pour que tu aies toujours un souvenir de nous quand tu n'es pas là_ – et un livre de référence sur les champignons, sa dernière passion. Elle le feuillette pensivement, le doigt s'attardant sur ceux qui retenaient son attention. Elle mentionne d'un air absent que beaucoup sont vénéneux, que ce serait utile de prévenir plus de gens parce que c'est dangereux.

Il lui fait des champignons à la crème pour le dîner et ça la fait rire. Ils s'embrassent et se souhaitent bon appétit avant d'entamer le repas, comme un vieux couple qui vit depuis des années ensemble. L'idée leur tire à tout deux un sourire qu'ils gardent jusqu'au moment de dormir. Ils se collent l'un contre l'autre et Havoc est presque désespéré de devoir quitter ce cocon de chaleur pour retourner hors de l'appartement.

Quand ils fêtent leur six mois, Solaris lui offre un mug et une carte qui dit _quand tu seras fatigué d'être à l'arrêt, il y aura une place à mes côtés pour découvrir le monde_. Il pleure presque et à côté, son cadeau semble presque insignifiant mais malgré tout quand elle le découvre, elle fait un étrange bruit, un petit gémissement de surprise et de joie, e porte la main à sa bouche comme si elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il y a une rose sur la bague, et ce n'est pas vraiment une bague de fiançailles, pas une vraie en tout cas, mais la signification est là et quand ils s'embrassent et font l'amour dans la pénombre de la chambre, Havoc chuchote une litanie de _je t'aime_ et à chaque fois, Solaris dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres, pas tout à fait une réponse, mais presque et – et il est tellement heureux et plein d'_espoir_.

* * *

><p>La chute est dure, le carrelage froid. Il titube, une bouteille à la main. Il ne sait pas si c'est du rhum ou du scotch ou juste le vin préféré de Solaris, celui dont ils avaient toujours une bouteille pour les soirs où ils décidaient de fêter leur relation, comme ça sans raison. <em>Il faut toujours profiter du bonheur qu'on a<em> disait-elle.

Même si ce bonheur est faux, même si tout n'est que mensonges, tromperies et trahison. Il hoquette, ricane et jette la bouteille qui va s'écraser contre le mur du salon, celui où est agrafée la carte des six mois. Il se prend la tête entre les mains et serre, serre, _serre._ Il donnerait tout pour oublier, aller de l'avant et _pan dans ta gueule Lust, t'as perdu, tu m'as pas détruit_. Mais ça marche pas. Le QG lui rappelle les Homonculi, Roy lui rappelle le visage de Lust. Il a balancé son briquet. Il est peut-être maso parce qu'il a pas arrêté de fumer pourtant, _tu sais que t'es sexy quand tu fumes ?_ Elle plaisantait souvent en disant ça, quand il arrivait aux rendez-vous un peu en retard, une clope au bec et un bouquet de roses rouges au bras.

Il gémit, ça fait mal de penser à ça, tellement mal et pourtant il continue parce que les souvenirs c'est tout ce qu'il lui reste et il peut pas laisser tomber. Il l'aimait tellement – l'aime toujours et en même temps il la hait. _J'espère que tu pourris en enfer._

Les gens viennent le voir, lui apportent des fleurs et des sourires, lui demandent, _hey comment tu te sens ? Tu reprends bientôt le boulot ? _Il répond avec un rictus forcé, _non pas encore_, il est toujours en rééducation après tout et son profil psychologique n'est pas encore adéquat. Ils hochent la tête, Riza, Falman, Breda et Roy, et repartent avec un petit signe de la main, _j'espère que ça va aller mieux bien vite !_ Il acquiesce, ferme la porte. Jette les fleurs et va vomir puis avale ses médicaments.

Ça ne peut pas être trop dangereux, se dit-il. Il avale une nouvelle gorgée d'alcool. Ce ne sont que des anti-douleurs après tout, c'est quoi le plus grand risque ?

* * *

><p>Il en a déjà assez de cette mission, veut rentrer et retrouver les bras de Solaris. Il a pris conscience depuis déjà quelques semaines qu'il l'aime – qu'il l'aime vraiment, le genre d'amour qu'il ne pensait trouver que dans les fictions – et maintenant il ne veut plus la quitter, plus jamais. C'est un peu bizarre à ressentir, parce qu'après tout ça ne fait pas si longtemps qu'ils se connaissent mais – mais après tout, huit mois c'est déjà pas mal et il y a la débâcle avec Hughes et les Homonculi alors il ne veut pas perdre de temps.<p>

_Faîtes qu'elle soit sauve._

Il ne prie pas souvent, et il ne sait même pas trop à qui il adresse son souhait mais il a peur, affreusement peur pour elle. Roy a insisté pour qu'il parte et devant les yeux noirs de son supérieur encore rempli de la douleur du deuil, il n'a pas eu le cœur de refuser. Falman surveille Barry avec des yeux d'aigle, ça lui rappelle presque Riza et ils plaisantent quelques minutes sur la relation entre le Colonel et le Lieutenant. Il mentionne en passant _Au fait, j'ai une petite amie depuis quelques mois déjà_ et Falman le félicite avec un grand sourire et des yeux rieurs. Ça fait du bien de l'avouer et il espère que ça poussera le destin à lui permettre de retrouver vite Solaris.

Barry y va de ses petits commentaires et ils jouent tous trois à divers jeux de sociétés en mangeant pour faire passer le temps.

Puis il peut rentrer enfin, mais Solaris est partie, _affaire urgente, t'aime._ Il est partagé entre peine et joie, parce que mon dieu, elle l'aime, elle lui a dit, elle lui a écrit qu'elle l'aimait mais elle n'est pas là et il ne peut pas lui répondre. Il panique un peu, tourne en rond jusqu'à creuser le tapis du salon puis se ressaisit. Il lui a déjà dit ce qu'il ressentait après tout, elle sait qu'il l'aime.

Il croise Breda qui vient aux nouvelles et lui annonce la nouvelle (_l'embrasse presque tellement il est heureux_) et ça paraît un peu bête mais il est presque sûr que son collègue a les larmes aux yeux tellement il rit. _C'est génial Jean._ Il se fait féliciter, et ils sortent fêter ça avec un verre au bar, le même où il a rencontré Solaris.

Malgré son euphorie, il aimerait qu'elle soit là et pouvoir embrasser son cou, ou le petit grain de beauté qu'elle a juste en dessous de l'œil droit. Ça la chatouille à chaque fois et elle se tort dans es bras et ils s'embrassent.

Quand Breda et lui sortent du bar, le temps s'est couvert et le vent s'est levé. Il frissonne, remonte son col et met ses mains devant sa bouche pour essayer d'allumer sa cigarette. Breda le regarde faire avec amusement, les mains bien enfoncées dans son manteau. Finalement il laisse tomber et en continuant à plaisanter ils se dirigent vers la cachette de Falman pour le relayer un peu.

* * *

><p>Il passe trois jours de plus à l'hôpital jusqu'à ce qu'il soit purgé de toute traces de médicaments et d'alcool. Un médecin le surveille étroitement et le sermonne gentiment <em>vous devez vous battre, vous ne pouvez pas abandonner, songez à votre entourage.<em> Havoc hoche la tête à chaque phrase, écoute attentivement et les mots s'enfoncent dans son crâne, se gravent dans son cerveau.

C'est vrai ça après tout. Mourir maintenant – il n'en avait pas vraiment l'intention, il s'était juste trompé de dosage après avoir trop bu – ce serait laisser Solaris gagner. Il a nu haut-le-cœur mais le ravale, et s'enfonce un peu plus dans ses oreillers. Ils sont aussi durs que celui de Solaris. C'est rassurant bizarrement.

Il devrait peut-être juste oublier les mauvais moments, se rappeler qu'ils avaient été heureux – _elle m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait_ – ou en tout cas qu'il en avait eu l'illusion. Ce serait peut-être suffisant – peut-être qu'il avait le droit d'aller de l'avant et d'oublier à quel point il avait tout foutu en l'air.

Breda vient le voir, avec des tulipes et une carte piochée au hasard chez le fleuriste et il le remercie d'un sourire. L'odeur est bizarre, étrangère après tout ces mois entouré de roses et d'épines. Roy n'apporte rien d'autre qu'un sourire et les documents officiels pour sa promotion – _Lieutenant au service du futur Führer, quel honneur Havoc ! Vous avez intérêt à être à la hauteur et à vous soigner vite, j'ai besoin de mes gardes du corps moi !_

Riza est absente – au mariage d'Edward et sa mécano explique Roy. Ils ricanent un peu tout les deux à l'idée du petit Ed avec la corde au cou au point qu'Havoc en a mal aux côtes et ça fait _du bien_.

Il arrive à oublier Solaris, à oublier qu'il s'était demandé si en plus de la jolie bague dorée de leur six mois, il allait pas la présenter à ses parents, à ses potes aussi. Il inspire profondément pour calmer son fou rire, Roy assis sur une chaise à côté du lit lui tend un verre d'eau et c'est comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme si c'était juste une mission qui avait mal tournée.

C'était un peu ça, d'ailleurs. Oui, il pouvait voir Solaris en mission, un petit couac dans sa vie qui secouait un peu mais pas plus que ça.

Il pouvait passer à autre chose.

* * *

><p>Pendant qu'il croupit paralysé à l'hosto, il sait que les autres se battent pour la survie du monde. Il se sent inutile et faible – <em>pourquoi Solaris, qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait pour que tu me choisisses moi ?<em>

Il ne sait plus comment il se sent, s'il l'aime ou la déteste et quelle importance de toute façon, parce qu'elle est _morte_. Il n'était pas là pour le voir, mais Roy lui a redonné son briquet et il y avait du sang dessus, ou peut-être que c'était juste un peu de pierre philosophale. Il l'a encore le briquet et il joue à l'allumer et l'éteindre pendant les longues journées où il attend.

Il attend, encore et encore, se repasse dans sa tête chaque instant, de la rencontre jusqu'à la dernière fois où ils se sont vus et _putain_ mais comment il a fait pour ne pas voir ça venir. Son ex avait tendance à lui dire qu'il s'emballait trop, qu'ils étaient pas dans un conte de fées et que la vie c'était pas aussi simple.

De toute façon, s'il était dans un conte, il serait le méchant, celui qui perd à la fin. Peut-être le vilain beau-frère qui finit toujours malheureux. Peut-être que c'est le destin. A cette pensée il éclate d'un rire éraillé et c'est comme si quelque chose craquait dans son esprit mais il se retrouve à pleurer sur le sol, les jambes immobiles et la gorge en feu à force de hurler. Les infirmiers rentrent en panique, l'un le gifle et l'autre sort une seringue – _shh, shh, ça va aller Jean, je suis là, tout va bien_. Il crache au visage d'une infirmière, mord une main qui tente de maintenir sa tête contre le sol. Laissez-moi, laissez-moi.

Puis il s'endort avec l'impression de se noyer.

Quand il se réveille, on lui prescrit des calmants en plus du reste. _Vous faites souvent de telles crises_ on lui demande et il reste silencieux. Il y a un sifflement aigu dans ses oreilles. Il a envie de s'arracher les cheveux et de se jeter par la fenêtre mais il ne peut pas, parce que _Solaris l'a paralysé, sa petite-amie, la femme qu'il aime et bordel, mais pourquoi ?_

Petit, il avait un chien. Ses parents le lui avait offert pour ses sept ans, un joli labrador tout beige qui jappait et mordillait le bout de ses chaussettes. Mais un jour, le chien s'est retourné contre lui, a tenté de lui mordre le visage et il a fallu l'abandonner. Son père est parti en charrette, l'animal muselé dans ses bras. Quand il est revenu, il avait juste gardé le collier.

Havoc s'est souvent demandé – qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé au chien ? Il est mort ? Il l'a juste laissé sur le bord de la route ? Il va revenir ? Sa mère n'osait pas lui répondre alors elle a juste dit non. Maintenant, il se doute que le chien a été noyé ou quelque chose comme ça, mais il ne peut s'empêcher de se demander – _est-ce que je suis le chien, laissé pour mort au bord d'un chemin de campagne ?_

Il n'était pas assez bien pour Solaris, trop humain, trop gentil, trop bête. Il renifle un peu, retient les larmes parce qu'à quoi bon pleurer, ça aidera pas sa situation. De toute façon, il est foutu, il peut plus marcher et pourquoi se battre – il a déjà tout perdu. Il ne sait pas conclure ce conte, n'a jamais aimé les fins de toute façon.

_Et il vécurent heureux pour toujours_, quelle connerie.

* * *

><p>Quand il sort de l'hôpital pour la seconde fois, il marche sans boitiller. Il n'a plus de cane ou de béquilles et il y a une petite troupe qui l'attend. Riza est là avec son petit sourire habituel, Roy aussi dans son costume de, comment c'était déjà, ah oui, <em>apprenti Führer. <em>C'est Grumman qui l'appelle comme ça avec un rire tonitruant. Ça fait bien rire tout le monde bien sûr, même Roy qui garde un air impassible mais a les yeux qui pétillent. Hawkeye et Mustang se tiennent côte à côte, un peu trop proches pour la relation qu'ils prétendent avoir, mais après tout, qui est-il pour juger avec son passé.

Personne ne le juge, personne ne le condamne – _elle t'a manipulé_ – _tu pouvais pas savoir_.

Il accepte les excuses sans broncher, sourit juste en serrant dans sa poche les médicaments (plus faibles, moins dangereux, et sans risque d'addiction) que le médecin lui a donné.

C'est la fin d'une histoire suppose-t-il. Il sort de l'hôpital, le héros s'est marié et vit à la campagne avec sa jolie femme. Alphonse est là, fier dans ses habits neufs de médecin alchimiste. Havoc demande comment va la famille et Al rougit un peu,_ ça va ça va, mais on n'est pas là pour parler de ça !_

Il y a Breda et Falman aussi bien sûr, et Fuery aussi, qui se tient juste à côté de Black Hayate. Derrière Breda, il y a Rebecca qui lui offre un sourire un peu timide et tend son poing, qu'il cogne doucement avec le sien. _Félicitations pour ta sortie d'hôpital, Jean._ Sa voix est un peu chevrotante mais ses yeux sont secs et son sourire ne vacille pas.

Ils parlent un peu, de tout et de rien. Déménagent lentement Havoc au QG dans les dortoirs, dans la chambre juste en face de celle de Breda et jettent les affaires de Solaris loin de lui. Le mug est brisé en mille morceaux à ses pieds. Il récupère un débris, celui où il voit la tête du loup hurlant, et se coupe un peu sur le bord coupant. Puis il le met dans sa poche parce que pourquoi pas, ça lui permettra de ne pas oublier son erreur.

Ils vont boire un verre au bar de Madame Christmas – pas d'alcool pour Havoc bien sûr – et discutent de la pluie et du beau temps, de l'avenir aussi. Rebecca va prendre quelques vacances et travailler avec Madame Christmas en tant qu'hôtesse parce qu'hey pourquoi pas. Ses collègues restent auprès de Mustang bien sûr, qui travaille plus que jamais pour atteindre son but. Alphonse a fini de voyager mais compte retourner régulièrement à Xing pour voir Mai et apprendre leur version de l'alchimie et leurs techniques de médecine.

_Et toi tu vas faire quoi ?_

Il arrête de respirer quand on lui pose la question, parce qu'à vrai dire _il ne sait pas_. Il pense retourner un peu chez sa mère, profiter de la campagne pour se « refaire une santé » et « s'aérer la tête » comme elle dit. Riza approuve, propose aussi de passer voir les Elric qui aimeraient sans doute le revoir sur pied.

Il hoche la tête, mais songe que non, il ne pourrait sans doute pas les voir heureux, parce qu'il se retrouverait face à sa propre solitude, son pitoyable échec. C'est un bien triste jour, pense-t-il avec un brin d'ironie, si je ne peux même plus voir les autres couples sans repenser à mon malheur. C'est bête et égoïste mais il préfère rester loin des amours. Peut-être qu'il pourra parler un peu à la jolie fermière, celle qui vit à deux kilomètres à peine de chez ses parents.

Peut-être que quand il sera passé à autre chose, il ira à Resembool.

Quand il rentre chez lui, _chez lui et pas chez eux, parce que Solaris est morte et n'a jamais existé et bien sûr qu'il peut passer outre, bien sûr qu'il peut survivre, _Rebecca l'accompagne. Elle ne rentre pas, reste sur le pas de la porte avec un air un peu songeur. _On pourrait peut-être, je sais pas, se revoir un de ces jours._Elle propose ça l'air de rien, mais il sait que se revoir implique de recommencer une relation qu'ils avaient pourtant abandonné bien avant sa mutation.

Il répond, _pas encore_, avec un sourire et pense non jamais. Elle sourit tristement et s'en va en agitant la main. Ça ressemble presque à un adieu, bizarrement, mais il ne s'attarde pas dessus parce que quand il se retourne, le petit studio est vide et froid. Il frissonne._ Bienvenue chez toi, Jean Havoc, _disait Solaris quand il rentrait tard le soir et qu'elle l'attendait assise sur le canapé avec un livre dans les mains. Inspire. Expire. Ici il n'y a que le silence.

Il ferme la porte avec l'impression d'avoir plongé dans un nouvel enfer.

_Fin_

* * *

><p>Oui bon, non c'pas joyeux. Faut croire que quand je suis malade, j'écris du angst. x) (mais après ça va mieux dans Orchard of Mines, sisi ! Bon. Euh. Presque.)<p>

Reviews ?

A peluche~ !


End file.
